Perambulators for children usually include a rigid handle attached to a carrying body in which the child is placed, so as to permit a pushing or pulling force to be transmitted to the body whereby it may be controlled on inclined surfaces. It is desirable that wheeled perambulators have steerable wheels, to provide for greater maneuverability. Generally it is desirable that steering forces are transmitted through the handle, which necessitates the handle being secured to the steerable wheels. Where, as herein, it is desired that the perambulator be interconvertible between a wheel for and a sliding form, it is desirable that the handle function be retained even though the wheels are removed. It is desirable that the interconversion be accomplishable without necessitating the use of any tool.